Finally, Vengeance is here
by BreakingRust
Summary: My alternate ending to COD:Ghosts. This is my first story so I would appreciate if you told me how I did and how I could've done better.


Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm going to give a shot at writing! This story is an alternate ending. I'm not the most amazing writer, but it doesn't hurt it a try. Please give me consrictive criticism. Me being new, I'll need all the help I can get. Enjoy!

Live and let live-bR

Logan rushed into the madness head first. He had one thought on his mind,'Shoot first. Think later.' He quickly glanced at his watch. '15:41. Shit if I don't hurry up I'm going to be late for the fun.' Logan's face contorts into a devious grin, then transforms into a frown. 'No I won't be. Rorke's not getting away. Not this time.' Hesh was alongside Logan, leading the way like a big brother usually would. However this time, Hesh wasn't leading the way. He was standing side by side with him. They were ready to face the darkness. Together.

They both rammed through a door, quickly taking out two Feds who thought they could gain the upper hand. Not with the Walker brothers. Hesh jogged up to the next door. "Fuck! It's locked! Logan search their bodies for a keycard. Quickly please!" Logan hastily fumbled with the lifeless bodies on the floor. Logan felt something hard on one of the men's vest. "Hesh! Try this!" Hesh fumbled with the keycard. He really hoped it would work. A female voice promptly rang over the speakers of the speeding train. "Access Granted" "Fuck yeah! We're coming for you Rorke!" Hear shouted. Logan simply rolled his eyes. He was relieved the keycard worked, and that no extra hassle was invloved. Unfortunately, the mission wasn't over yet. Rorke was still heading up the train. Yet, the brothers were only gaining on him. The next cart was heavily held down. Logan had no time to think on how to clear it out. He worked purely on instinct. Logan chucked a frag through the door. A mixture of screams and shouts were heard after, then silence.

"Nice thinking Log." Logan shrugged off the compliment. No time for small talk now. The brothers are only a few carts away from Rorke. That bastard was gonna pay for his actions. Suddenly, the train started shaking violently. They were knocked down to the floor. "I fucking hate trains." "Logan it's only gonna get better." Hesh tried to barge through the next cart, but the door was jammed. "Time to take the fight outside." Hesh opened a hatch on the far left of the cart. "C'mon! We gotta move!" Logan followed Hesh through the hatch. Logan wasn't going to like the rest of this.

From there the battle to Rorke became increasingly more difficult. Feds were popping around every corner. This was only slowing the brothers down. They had to work faster, after all they were on a time limit. The train's constant lurching wasn't helping either. Several times they would've plunged to their deaths. Thankfully, the railings caught them, multiple times. Yet, the constant rocking and lurching did keep Logan and Hesh sharp and alert. They were ready for anything. "Hello boys." They weren't ready for that. Rorke's voice boomed over the intercom. "We're coming for you Rorke. This is your final stand." Rorke chuckled over the intercoms, which caused Hesh to shout in rage, Rorke shouldn't be happy. "We'll fucking kill you Rorke!" "Go ahead and try boys," Rorke replied,"After all, your father couldn't." The intercoms were cut off then.

Hesh was seething with anger. Logan's face was grim. "We've got to kill him Logan, for dad." "For dad." Logan repeated. The brothers exchanged nods, those nods signified a much deeper meaning. A meaning that could be only understood by the two.

The two sprinted across the metal flooring that connected the carts from the outside. They were getting desperate. Time was running out, and Rorke was probably just smirking all smug in his chair. That smirk would be gone real soon. While sprinting Hesh looked over into the horizon to the left. He saw huge, slim rods rocketing into Earth. "Icarus got control of the rods I see." Logan nodded in confirmation. The sight of the rods were cut off then. The train had went into a tunnel. "That's the reason are time is limited." Logan said. The pathway seemed to go on infinitely, but the brothers eventually made it to the last cart. "Hesh, It's time to end this Ghost killer. For all the Ghosts who fought beside us." "Agreed. Let's end this motherfucker." Hesh replied. Hesh switched on his mic,"Merrick do you copy?" Hesh heard Merrick sigh with relief from the other side. "Hesh?! Why the hell haven't you been talking kid? The mission is done!" Hesh shook his head, even though Merrick couldn't have seen him. "Negative. We're moving in on Rorke. If you hear the word 'Checkmate' you will fire a rod at our position! Confirm." Merrick's voice burst with exasperation,"Hesh what the hell?! Are you insane? You won't live through that! Rorke isn't worth it! Hesh! Get back to base NOW! That's an order!" Hesh looked over to Logan, whose face was firm and straight. Their eyes met in a solid stare. They both knew how this was going to end. Hesh sighed and replied,"It's fine Merrick. After all we're Ghosts. We were dead from the beginning." "HESH YOU NE-". Hesh had switched off all communication with Merrick. Logan looked determined to end this. Death was the least of the Walker brother's worries. Logan was about to breach the door when suddenly Hesh gripped his arm," Listen Logan. Even if we fail Rorke will die. This is the last stand." Logan whispered softly," I know. This is how it was always going to end." David pulled Logan into a tight hug. "We're going to end this. From three! Three... two... one..!" Logan kicked open the door, where a Fed instantly spun around and faced Logan with a knife. The Fed may have been fast, but Logan was quicker. Logan easily took the Fed out without any hesitation. Hesh followed in right after elbowing a Fed and ending his life with a simple bullet to the head. What the brothers didn't see quick enough was the third Fed with a launcher. They neutralized him, but his finger was already on the trigger. The missile hit the engine to their left. Hesh shouted,"Engines hit! Hold on!" The train launched forward, thrusting the brothers right into Rorke's cockpit.

Logan was thrown into Rorke suddenly, which Rorke wasn't expecting to happen at all. Logan latched onto Rorke's arm which then he grabbed the revolver attached to his chest and shot the Feds behind Rorke, using Rorke as a body vest. Rorke regained his senses from his initial shock and head butted Logan. He followed up with a jab to the face. He wrapped his arm around Logan's neck and swiftly took the revolver he had and swerved around to point it at Hesh. "Drop it." said Rorke firmly. Hesh smirked,"You can't win Rorke it's over." Hesh supported this statement by tossing his weapon to the ground. Rorke wasn't in the mood for childish games though. Rorke shot Hesh in the gut and kicked him forcefully against the control panel behind Hesh. Rorke also accidentally kicked Hesh's microphone on. Hesh looked up to glare at Rorke,"Checkmate." Merrick could be heard clicking a button from the mic,"Checkmate confirmed." Rorke was pissed,"What the fuck does that mean?" Rorke let go of Logan as he asked again, louder this time. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!" Logan gasped for air and mumbled,"It means you've lost Rorke." Rorke looked down to Logan who was already on the verge of his next move. He sweeped his feet under Rorke and continued on by kicking him in his stomach. Rorke tried to scramble to his feet but Logan punched him square in the jaw.

An ear piercing sound was heard then, followed by an explosion. Hesh lifted his get from his wounded state and whispered wide eyed," Oh fuck." The train was knocked off the railing and sent plummeting down to the bottom of the lake. While falling, their bodies floated effortlessly in the air. Rorke took advantage of this and grabbed the revolver that was floating next to him. He brought the gun up to him to shoot Logan but nothing but a clicking sound emerged from the weapon. Rorke improvised and threw the gun at Logan which did nothing since they were falling extremely fast. Logan got a grasp of Rorke's shoulders and set him beneath him. A split second before they hit the bottom the glass shattered and impaled Rorke completely, killing him instantaneously. Hesh and Logan blacked out then. Then, Logan awakened as soon as his eyes closed. He saw an opening in the train and grabbed Hesh to carry him to the surface. Bubbles were emitting from Hesh's mouth which was a good sign. Logan's breath was draining quickly, so he swam forward with urgency. 'I am not going to drown to death. That is the most dissapointing way to go.' Logan saw the ending ending of a cart and he could see the sun peeking through the small doorway. 'How ironic. For the first time I actually have to go torwards the light.' Logan swam torwards the doorway, yet he was afraid he might not make for he felt his lungs shrinking. Logan made one last lunge for the surface and then it went his senses escaped into oblivion.

He was awoken later by the sound of Hesh trying to wake him up. "Logan your awake!" Tears then started spilling from Hesh's eyes as he brought Logan into an escapable hug. One which neither of them wanted to end. "I though I lost you. You weren't making any sound and I just thought you could've died and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you after mom and dad because your the only fam-". Hesh was cutoff by Logan. "I'm fine Hesh. I'll never leave you and I know you'll never leave me either. We will always be together, always." Hesh leaned against a rock and sat there speechless. Logan and Hesh for a while sat in comfortable silence. They lived. They ended the pain. That's all that mattered.

Hesh and Logan sat side by side watching as to rods fired from space disappeared into the horizon. They both knew that each one was ending the Federation's control. Occasionally, the water from the lake would come up and get their legs wet, but the brother's didn't mind. That was the least of their worries.

Eventually, Hesh activates the mic,"Merrick do you copy? Hesh coughs and wheezes out the words. "Holy shit Hesh is that you?" Merrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Affirmative. Logan's with me too. Right Logan?" Logan groans weakly. Hesh gives out a weary laugh. "Hesh! I'm sending a heli en route to your last position. Light a flare so we can the pilot can pinpoint your exact location."

Hesh nudges Logan from his sleep. "You hear that bro? We're going home."

And that concludes my first ever story! Like I said I'm new to writing so please leave a comment on how I did. This is an alternate ending so you noticed it ends differently (obviously why it's called "alternate ending") If you guys didn't know already. The italic words were always a character thinking. Even though Logan was the only one thinking. Well that's it from me for now till next time!

Live and let live-bR

P.S. All Call of Duty: Ghosts characters and content go to their respective owners.


End file.
